the_nine_saviours_the_magic_princess_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Vamir
Carter Vamir also known as The Avatar was the main protagonist of the previous story Arc and has been known to be Adam's best friend. Appearance Carter is an African-American teenager with short black dreads. He wears blue pants, a lighter blue T-shirt and fitted baseball cap in a backwards fashion, sneakers, and a black jacket with yellow accents on the arms and cuffs. Personality On the surface, Carter is fierce, independent, and pugnacious, but beneath his tough exterior, he possesses a strong loyalty toward his friends and duty as the Avatar. He also has an admirable compassion and devotion, demonstrated when he expresses love toward things such as his family and friends. Like his great-grandfather Aang, Carter places a high priority on his position as the Avatar, despite their different approaches. Bending & Abilities As the Avatar, Carter has the unique ability to use all four elements, and has the potential to become the most powerful bender in the world. Furthermore, since he was a child, Carter has always had a remarkable affinity for the physical aspect of bending. He also quickly took to the three different styles of pro-bending with simple instructions from his teammates, greatly impressing them after only a week of training to ultimately become a highly capable member of the Fire Ferrets. While in the Avatar State, Carter is able to use an air spout to raise herself into the air while unleashing all four elements in rapid succession. Later after more training, Carter becomes able to easily enter this form with complete control, even during intense competition. Heart of Elements Powers After receiving The Heart Carter received new elemental powers beyond normal bending. * Create water out of thin air * Manipulate water * Use water to grab hold of objects * Create force-fields through water * Create shapes that can manipulate at will * Freeze objects * Create water bubbles that can travel underwater * Create physical embodiment of himself * Evaporate beings at will * Mind Control * Change the colour of fabric * Create snowflakes and hail * Create balls of fire * Create large wild-fire * Produce blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) * Extinguish fire * Breathe fire * Throw whirling discs of fire and heat * Absorb the heat of his opponents * Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles * Shoot pinpoint flames * Sense sources of heat * Manipulate temperature by thought * Melt objects by multiplying it's heat * Contact friends through telepathy * Contact non friends through telepathy * Read, Project and Perceive thoughts of others * Create blazes * Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure * Throw bolts, blasts, and rays of green energy * Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. * Create earthquakes * Create trenches in the ground * Form avalanches and mudslides * Levitate and throw rocks * Green-Speak with vegetation * Communicate the location of vegetation * Manipulate metal * Telekinesis * Hold telekinetic barriers * Manipulate aspects of said element * Convert own breath into physical weapons * Move objects at will * Conjure clouds * Create soundproof rooms * Create windstorms and tornadoes * Control temperature of air * Freeze people and objects * Create air bubbles for traveling underwater * Super-Hearing abilities * Recall other peoples memories * Read the history of an object by touching it and closing his eyes * Become invisible * Use empathy (Also seen as Premonitions) * Create cyclones and hurricanes * Generate strong bursts of hot pink pure energy from her hands * Erect an invisible pink force-field around herself and others * Pure energy constructs into any shape or weapon * Pure Energy Mimicry * Pure Energy Empowerment * Detect pulses of pure mystic energy all around the world via the ley lines * Create lightning bolts to electrify his victims * Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence * Open and close holes in the veil * Open folds in time and space * Superhuman Strength * Creation of Astral Drops * Patch into radio signals * Reveal the true form of another * Creation of powerless copies of the heart * Semi-invulnerability * Bring inanimate objects to life with their own distinct personalities * Create shields out of pure lightning Weapons * Book of Elements: A book that contains on all types of Bending. * Heart of Elements: A mystical crystal necklace that amplified his powers. Family * Vamir Family (Ancestors) * Tonraq Vamir (Father) * Senna Vamir (Mother) * Unalaq Vamir (Uncle, Deceased) * Eska Vamir (Cousin) * Dezna Vamir (Cousin) Voice Actor Bryton James. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Vamir Family Category:Avatars Category:Boyfriends Category:Benders Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins